1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revised structure of an on-line switch, and more particularly to one that helps ensure the safety of the on-line switch, by preventing electric wires connected with the on-line switch from loosening or even falling off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are many types of conventioal on-line switches, the basic structure is comprised of a distribution box body 1 and a box cover 2, which can be fastened to the distribution box body 1 (as shown in FIG. 1) for positioning; a control space created after the distribution box body 1 and the box cover 2 being fastened together can be used to accommodate a control element 3 (the controlling modes may be sliding, levering, or pressing, and so on.). The front and back of the distribution box body 1 and the box cover 2, which corresponds the control element 3, form wire slots 30, allowing an exposed wire 40 on the end of an electric wire 4 to enter and connect to the control element 3, and providing the function of connecting, with the electric wire 4.
The conventional on-line switch of which the control element 3 can control on and off of the electric wire 4, and consequently provide convenient controlling function for associated appliances (such as lamps, electric fans. . . ). However, the conventional on-line switch obviously has some unsatisfactory considerations in safety; because the on-line switch is installed on the wire, not on the appliances; the firmness of the on-line switch should be particularly important, Therefore, should the on-line switch be secured firmly, the current transmission in the wire would be stable and safe. However, the wire slots 30 provided by the switch box 1 and the box cover 2 can only form a passage for a plastic sheath 41 of the electric wire 4, but cannot the grip plastic sheath 41 in position. Therefore, when the electric wire 4 is under improper pulling, connection between the exposed wire 40 on the end of the electric wire 4 and the control element 3 would be loosening, or even falling off, and, as a result, the controlling function of the on-line switch would be lost. Thus, the conventional on-line switch is unsatisfactorily designed in this regard. In particular, if the improper pulling causes the electric wire 4 loosening, but not falling off, the transmitting current in the electric wire 4 would be unstable; it is possible that the operating current in the electric wire 4 becomes too large and causes overheat, or even fire.
The design of the conventional on-line switch obviously does not consider the importance in gripping electric wire firmly, posing huge potential risk in use, and the design, therefore, should be improved,